elvatronchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Gods
Background It is said that the Old Gods put their ideas for creation together into a single seed and sent it down to the Material Plane below in which it found fertile soil and began its life cycle, creating various types of life, including the various races of sentient beings that live about the world today. Many years after the seed, dubbed the Seed of Life later on and used as a symbol throughout the lands, had established a natural order of things, the Old Gods would begin to visit the Material Realm from their home in the Crystal Planes. Here, the Old Gods would begin their teachings about how they created the world and everything living in it. This resulted in temples errected in the honor of those Gods who visited the mortals and gave the mortals a place to worship these Gods. The more the Old Gods saw their creations grow, the less they would continue to visit. It was thought that the teachings were finished and it was time to move on. Some of the races saw this as abandonment, while others accepted that this was the way things had to be and continued to pray to the Old Gods, believing that their voices were still heard in the temples. One Old God in particular named Habasti, believed that there was much more that the mortals of this plane could learn, such as magic. The fellow Gods did not agree with Habasti and forbade him from ever returning to the world as they did not want their creations to begin thinking they were Gods themselves. Habasti would disobey his orders to never return to the world and proceeded to gather the curiosity of the mortals with such talk of fancy and ease with this new power of Gods called magic. Many began to jump at the opportunity to learn magic, and so the first group of Mages were created from the teachings of Habasti. When Habasti would return to the Crystal Planes, these newly founded mages would spread the teachings to the others who became interested later on, though it would soon become clear that not everyone would have the affinity for magic. Word eventually was out that the races of the world had been using magic. The Old Gods confronted Habasti about it and he was found out. In a fit of rage for the disobedience Habasti showed, they all came to the agreement to imprison Habasti in the Fourth Sanctum, where he resides to this day. Unfortunatly, the knowledge of magic could not be removed from the mortal realm, so the Old Gods would only watch over their creations in hope that the knowledge of magic would not be a curse on the world. Mage War After centuries had passed, it would seem that the races who controlled magic as well as those who couldn't would live among each other with minimal confrontations until an arrogant man named Lance Sheol made the statement that all those with arcane powers were above those who were without and if they wanted to, the Mages could be Gods of man themselves. At first, this cause quite a stir among all, but the more he fed the people his beliefs, the more followers he would gain. Lance Sheol became the leader of the Mages and a commanding voice behind their actions as they began to enslave the beings without arcane abilities. Years of enslavement would spark rebellious groups throughout the world, all of them unsuccessful in overthrowing Sheol and releasing the slaves. The people would continue to pray to the Old Gods for help, though no help would come at first at the Old Gods thought enough damage had been done by Habasti. It wouldn't be until a few more years before the Old Gods would go on to create special orbs that contained powers of elements as gifts to selected beings, that would come to be known as the Knights of Gods or Elemental Knights. This would be the force to stand up to the Mages and marked the start of what is known as the Mage War. Category:Lore